Say That You Love Me
by MistyxKisame
Summary: After defeating Jasper, Jewel makes it her mission to find her lost love Peridot. Meanwhile Pearl yearns to fill the empty place in her heart after the death of her husband. Lexboss request. It was originally posted on March 15 of this year. Rewrite in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Lapis looked up at the larger gem in horror when she asked her to fuse with her. Even if she had been trapped for years, she couldn't bring herself to fuse with Jasper. If she fused with her, there was no guarantee that she would be able to hold someone like Jasper forever. Besides that meant being away from the person she had come to fall in love with, Steven, the childlike kind young man that had claimed her heart from the day she met him.

"No!" said Lapis.

"No? What the heck do you mean by no?!" Jasper growled looking as if she was about to kill the younger gem.

"I'll never fuse with you! Ever!" Lapis pulled away from the orange gem.

"Wrong choice brat." Jasper was about to pull out her gem destabilizer when Jewel stepped in as Lapis ran back to Steven.

Jewel and Jasper then engaged in heated combat. Jasper had the upper hand, proving to be the stronger of the two. Of course this didn't matter in the long run as Jewel was able to heal herself within seconds. Even when Jasper cracked her gem, Jewel didn't care. Her unique healing ability prevented her from going back into her gem or getting killed.

"Why won't you just die already?" Jasper was getting more frustrated. If things kept up at this rate, she'd be here all day or so exhausted she'd be forced to retreat elsewhere. She was not letting these traitors live!

"Time to end this!" said Jewel.

"I couldn't agree more!" said Jasper. She jumped up into the air and began preparing for her spinning attack. As Jasper rolled towards her, Jewel pulled out her sword.

"This is for my father!" Jewel stabbed Jasper. Her blade had caught her right in her chest. Jasper poofed back inside of her gem and Pearl quickly trapped the gem inside of a bubble to prevent her from coming back and causing any more damage. Lapis hugged Steven while the others looked on. Lapis was glad that Steven was okay and that Jewel had handled everything. Jewel meanwhile was off to herself with a sad expression on her face. Pearl went over and stood by her daughter.

"What's wrong, dear?" said Pearl.

"I have to find Peridot because... I love her." Jewel said. Pearl just smiled.

"Don't worry dear. We'll do whatever we can to find her. Come on. Let's go home. It's been a long day."

When they had gotten home, Lapis had taken a nap, tired from today's events. When the blue gem woke up, she found herself in the living room of Steven's living on his couch. It wasn't until she had fully woken up was when she started panicking about what they were going to do to her. Were they going to do something to her for telling Yellow Diamond about them? Garnet noticed the look of worry on her face and reassured her that she was safe with them.

Lapis sighed with relief at this news, but then realized that Steven wasn't with her. She noticed him at the door with Connie. She frowned. Those two were pretty close. It made her wonder if the two of them were a couple. She hoped not. She hated that she couldn't hear anything they were saying. As Steven waved goodbye to her, she went over to him.

"What happened?" asked the blue gem. Steven said nothing as he kissed Lapis, which pleasantly surprised her as she kissed him back. She blushed when he pulled back. "I'm really sorry I left you, Steven. I missed you. I promise that this time I'll stay here for good."

As the two hugged, the other gems looked on with smiles on their faces. Thank goodness today had ended on a good note.


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis had just woken up from sleeping. It had just been a couple of Steven had been nice enough to allow her to sleep on his bed. Steven had gone off somewhere for the day. Perhaps he had gone off and went to go visit his father. She decided to change out of her outfit that Steven given her. Well it was more like a shirt than an outfit. The younger gem had given her one of his t-shirt to sleep in. Since he was much shorter and smaller than her, it was so small on her that if she even bent over slightly it would expose her underwear.

By the time she finished putting on her normal clothes, she noticed something on the bed. It was a plate with food on it, however to the gem she it was squishy warm stuff on a plate. She decided to just leave it on the bed for now. She went downstairs to see if anyone was on the couch and noticed that Jewel was on the couch.

"Jewel?"

"Huh?" She looked up at the blue gem. "Oh you're up. If you're looking for Steven or something, I believe he went to go see his dad or something."

"Actually I wanted to asked you something." said Lapis.

"Oh? What did you want?"

"Are you the first born gem?"

"Yes. Jasper killed my father." said the blue haired gem.

Lapis was about to say something when Steven came in. "Hey, Lapis! How was breakfast? I made it myself."

"Um it was fine." said Lapis lying. 'What the heck is breakfast?'

Steven smiled and hugged her. "I knew you'd like it."

Jewel smiled at the pair and left the two alone. 'I'll just give these two some privacy.'

"Uh Steven I need to tell you something…" said Lapis as she blushed.

"Wait I have something to tell you first." said Steven. "Ever since I let you out of the mirror, I've always loved you. Even before then I felt myself falling in love with you. You're so fun to hang around, you're really nice, beautiful, and you make me feel…I'd say human but that doesn't make any sense, but you get the point.

"Steven…"

Lapis smiled kissing him passionately as they kissed each other. Blushing, Steven smiled as he took her to his room. Once they went inside, Steven locked the door as to keep anybody from coming inside of the room. The two of them then got on the bed and started kissing each other passionately. Steven's hand rubbed Lapis's back and soon drifted down until it touched her ass. He gave it a light squeeze before nibbling on her ear.

"Ah, Steven!" Lapis wanted the younger gem inside of her now.

"Hm?"

"I need you now."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!" she moaned. Steven pushed up her skirt and pushed a finger inside of the gem. He wanted to prepare her for their lovemaking session. Lapis was a moaning mess underneath her now lover as his fingers thrust inside of her and stretched her.

After a bit, he look his fingers out and stripped himself of his normal clothes while his lover made her dress disappear. Steven's cock was already hard and erect. Lapis blushed at the site of it. She couldn't wait for it to be inside of her. She had been waiting for this for a long time.

Steven slid inside carefully until he was all the way in. Lapis wrapped both her arms and legs around Steven. It took her now time at all to adjust to his size as she had the ability to expand herself where needed by partly using her shape shifting abilities.

"You can move now, Steven." she said blushing. Steven nodded and began thrusting inside of the blue gem. Lapis was so tight he could have come right then and there. He started off with a slow pace, resisting the urge to speed up. This was Steven's first time and he hoped that he wouldn't cause her any pain and that this would be pleasurable for both of them.

"Go faster." moaned Lapis.

"Are you sure?" asked Steven.

"Yes!" Steven nodded and did as Lapis asked happily. "Ah...ah…S-steven!"

Steven continued pounding into the gem, loving how she felt. 'Man, this feels so good! Why haven't I done this before now?'

"Harder, Steven! Harder!" Lapis gripped Steven's hair, moaning loudly. Steven was doing a great job hitting the right spots. For their first time together, this was like heaven. She moaned as Steven continued pounding into her and nibbling on her sensitive ears.

"Ah, Steven. I'm about to come…" Lapis gasped.

"Me too!" Steven moaned as he came inside of the older gem, making Lapis blush dark blue as her and Steven tried catching their breath. Steven rolled off of the blue gem and pressed Lapis to his chest. The two then curled up and went to sleep in each others arms.

A while later, Lapis woke up noticed and noticed that Steven was still sleeping. She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. After cleaning herself off, she used her gem to form her dress back on and left out the room. Downstairs, she noticed Garnet and Jewel talking

"So are you sure Peridot is in kindergarten?" Jewel asked.

Garnet nodded. "Yes. I had a vision and I saw her there."

The two suddenly looked at lapis and smiled at her. "So, did you and Steven have fun?"

Lapis blushed at this. They had heard them? Oh geez was this embarrassing. Next time they would have to be more careful next time. At the time she wasn't thinking about how much noise they would be making while they were having sex. If she had known they had heard them, she wouldn't have come out of the bedroom. Jewel just giggled at the expression on the older gem's face before heading off to find her mother and Amethyst so they could come with her to find Peridot with her.

Later

Jewel was in kindergarten with Amethyst and Pearl looking for the green gem. The kindergarten was large, so this would take a while. Even after a few hours of searching and finding nothing, Jewel was still persistent to Peridot while Amethyst wanted to head home. "Pearl, I'm tired and I think it's lunch time. Can we head back for a quickly snack? Well in your case a break."

"Not yet." said Pearl. "We have to help Jewel find Peridot. You'll survive without…wait, there's Peridot!"

"Where?" Jewel noticed the gem by a pile of rocks. "PERIDOT!"

Peridot jumped and gasped when she saw the three gems. As expected, the Peridot ran off.

"Peridot, wait! I just want to talk!" Jewel shouted as she ran her way. Peridot ignored her and tried going up the wall.

However Amethyst stopped her with her whip before she could go too far. She glared back at the purple gem. "Let me go you, short clod, before you regret it!"

"Who are you callin' short? You're…"

"Jewel?" The green gem had seen Jewel walking up to them.

"Let her go, Amethyst." said Jewel.

"If you say so." She released the gem from her whip.

Jewel hugged the gem. "Peridot don't be scared. Please come home with me."

"I don't know…could you help take care of my limb enhancers?"

"I will jewel." Jewel said as she smiled taking her home.

Pearl was on the beach feeling a bit depressed. It had been years since her husband Emerald died back on the home-world. She was thinking back to her old life with Emerald. If only he was here to be with her and had been around to see their daughter grow up into the fine young lady she was now. To be honest, she wished she had someone like Steven, Jewel, and Rose (when she was around) had. Although she should be happy for them, she wished she had someone too. Perhaps it was time for her to think about moving on. It had been years. Suddenly she heard a concerned voice, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I'm fine. Thank you." she wiped her eyes. A handsome man with dark green eyes and short black hair had approached her with a concern look in his eyes.

"I just want to make sure you were alright. I can't stand seeing a pretty woman crying." he smiled gently.

"Oh. Thank you." she blushed. "I'm Pearl."

"My name is John." he said shaking her hand. He had a nice firm grip, not to mention that he had a very nice muscular body too.

The two then ended up striking up conversation with each other, with Pearl finding the man to very interesting. It was surprising he had no wife. He was a very sweet man and not only that, but he was also a very handsome man. The more they talked, Pearl had a growing feeling he could be the one.


	3. Chapter 3

As the days passed, the more time Pearl spent with John, the more she fell in love with him and eventually John asked her to be his girlfriend. The two of them seemed to have a lot in common with each other and they cared for each other, so why not? Pearl enjoyed the man's company and wished that she could spend her life with him, but she had a secret fear. It wasn't that she was scared that he would die from old age down the road. She would worry about that when the time came. It was his many admirers she was cautious of. Every time they went out somewhere, woman would practically throw themselves at him.

She remembered one time in particular when they were going out for ice cream. Normally she disliked eating food, but she ate it after he begged her to try it. She was pleasantly surprised about how delicious it was. Pearl had seen a boxed DVD set of Steven's favorite TV show. She had to get it for his birthday. She gave John her cone and ran over to the store to buy it before it sold out. When she had come out, he was talking to another woman. The woman had long black hair, a gorgeous figure, and a short red dress that exposed her chest. She glared at the woman before quickly going over and locking arms with John.

"Sorry I took so long." said Pearl squeezing his arm. "It took a while for the girl at the counter to find another one. You know how Steven loves his cartoons! Oh, who is this?"

"This is Jessica." said John gesturing at the woman. "We went to school together."

"Oh really?" Pearl said trying to keep from glaring at the woman.

"We used to date when we were younger." said Jessica smiling.

"That's nice. I'm Pearl. John's current girlfriend." Pearl gave her a cold look.

"John was just talking about you." said Jessica. "He's told me the two of you live together."

Pearl nodded. "That's right."

"That's nice. You know I love your hair. How'd you get it like that? The color I mean."

Pearl blushed slightly. "Oh well it's just naturally like that."

"Really? Hm." Jessica looked Pearl over some more. "I see. Well I'd better get going. It was nice seeing you, John. Pearl."

"Jessica."

As she walked away, Pearl pulled John towards the beach, feeling a bit irritated. After seeing that woman dressed up like that, Pearl had a lot of things going through her mind. Why did they break up? After seeing her again, did John want her back? Why was he even with her in the first place? Pearl was so skinny and plain compared to the other woman. Sure she had brains and was a nurturing person, but when it came to looks Pearl could defined herself as okay looking.

The two of them watched TV for a while. John looked down at his girlfriend. "Something wrong, Pearl?"

"Huh? No nothing's wrong."

"Pearl, I've known you long enough to know when you're upset." said John pushing Pearl's hair out of her eyes. "Is this about Jessica?"

"Of course it's not!" said Pearl not doing well to hide her emotions. "I'm not jealous of the scantily dressed...mind yourself Pearl...mind yourself..."

"Listen, Pearl. I'm with you and not someone like her for a reason." he explained. "You're the only girl I've ever been with that I've actually connected with. You're not an airhead, you're patient, you're smart, you're kind, and you're amazing."

"I don't know. She's just so..."

"She doesn't matter. I love you." said John holding her close. When Pearl didn't seem convinced, he kissed her on the cheek. He got an idea and picked up his girlfriend.

"John, what are you doing?" The two arrived in her room and he placed her on the couch in her room. He began kissing her gently. Pearl was surprised at this, but gave into his kisses. He pulled the short gem into his lap and held her as they kissed. He grabbed her bottom, making Pearl blush.

"You like that?" John asked her. Pearl blushed and nodded. "You have a nice ass, Pearl."

"T-thank you." she blushed. Pearl blushed whispered into his ear.

"If that's what you want." He said surprised. Pearl got off of his lap and used her gem to make her outfit disappear. She went over to where she normally stored her weapons and made a closet appear. John watched in interest as she dug through it. He wondered what she was going for. When she came back she had a large paddle in her hand.

"Here."

"Are you sure?" asked John. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay. I'll let you know what I like." Pearl laid across his lap. "I've done this before."

"If you say so." John began spanking Pearl, who seemed to have a good time. He was surprised that such a sophisticated woman like Pearl like things like this. Once he was done, Pearl got on the couch, wiggling her ass at John.

John got down on his knees and began massaging her red cheeks. Pearl blushed as John turned her over and began licking her pussy. He flickered his tongue inside of the pearl, making her blush and moan in pleasure. He licked her clit before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. She wrapped her legs around his neck while holding his head to her privates. Holding up two fingers, he slowly began moving his fingers inside of her.

Pearl blushed as John undressed himself, revealing his hard dick. She blushed as she spread her legs wider and placed her heels on his shoulders. He slowly pushed inside of the gem and then began thrusting inside of her. Pearl moaned loudly as he thrust into her. After a while they shifted positions to where Pearl was laying down on her back horizontally while John was on top of her thrusting inside of her.

"Oh...fu...mmm!" she moaned. "Yes! I'm about to come!"

"Me too!" John grunted as he came inside of Pearl as she came at the same time. Pearl blushed as she ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair.

"That was wonderful." she gasped blushing.

"Yes it was." he said burying his face in Pearl's neck.

MEANWHILE

Lapis and Steven were in town. Steven was showing Lapis how to play games in an arcade. As the blue gem was playing Steven got an idea inside of his head. It was a bit sneaky, but it being a school day with only three other people were around that were too busy playing video games, he went into her dress licking her. It shocked Lapis, but she soon didn't mind as Steven was licking her down there. Who knew that Steven would be so sneaky? She bite her lip trying to keep quiet as Steven performed oral on her. After she reached her climax, he comes out smiling.

"You're really bold for doing that, ya know." said Lapis blushing.

"Nobody was around to see." said Steven shrugging. "Lapis, can I ask you something?"

"Why not. I couldn't concentrate with you...you know, so my game's over."

"Will you marry me?"

"What's that?" Lapis looked confused. After explaining the basics of marriage, Lapis happily agreed. She hugged the younger gem. "Of course I will!"

"Great! Now could you please let me go? You're squeezing me too hard!"

"Oh sorry!"

Jewel and Peridot were working on a drill, but the work was delayed since Jewel kept teasing the older gem. Peridot didn't mind it and before the two knew it, they were kissing. Peridot blushed it as soon Jewel got her pinned against the drill and began kissing her neck on down to her stomach, leaving tingling sensations on her body. Peridot had never felt something like this before. It had felt good and Peridot wanted more of this feeling.

Jewel pulled down Peridot's pants and began fingering the gem. Peridot blushed as Jewel kissed her as she fingered her. "J-jewel...we...we shouldn't be doing this. Ah..."

"Why not?" Jewel whispered in her ear. "You like this and so do it."

"What if..." Peridot tried to get the words out of her mouth as Jewel went deeper into her new lover's body and repeatedly pressed against a spot that made her feel good. "...what if your mom or one of...d-dammit..."

"Don't worry. Mom's out with her boyfriend, Amethyst is out with her friends, and Garnet is spending some time alone." Jewel nibbled on the green gem's ear. "We can do whatever we want for as long as we want. Don't pretend that you don't want it."

"Jewel...ah...fuck me harder!" Peridot gasped. Jewel was more than happy to obey. She back picking up the pace, fingering her hard. Peridot arousal built up quickly, her fingernails scrapping against the drill, her breathing quick and shallow. Finally, she came loudly all over the taller gem's hands. Jewel brought the girl's cum to her lips and licked it off of her fingers.

"Delicious." Jewel purred.

"Oh great, my legs are sticky now." complained Peridot. "And we've wasted time not repairing the drill."

"Come on, Peridot. We both know you enjoyed it."

"Where'd you learn that anyways?"

"I've done my research." Jewel smirked. "We'd better get started back on this drill though. We have plenty of times we can do stuff like that after all."

Peridot blushed at this before quickly changing outfits and quickly going back to work.

Later

Pearl and John were in Pearl's room on the water tower getting ready to get to bed when John spoke up. "Pearl, will you marry me?"

"What? Are you...oh John." she wrapped her arms around the man. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." he smiled at the pearl. "I want to be with you for as long as I live."

Pearl frowned slightly. "John...I don't know. I love you, but I...I don't think I could live knowing that one day I'd lose you."

"So that's a no then?" he looked disappointed.

"I...wait, there is one thing. I could turn you into a gem too."

"A gem? You mean like you and the others?"

"Yes, but only if you're okay with it."

"If it means being with you forever, of course." Pearl smiled and summoned the energy to transform John into a gem.

By the time she had summoned her transforming energy, she had decided on what kind of gem she would turn him into. She turned him into a rose quartz gem. He looked the same as he was when he was human, the only difference being that his navel was replaced by a rose quartz gem. She had turned him into a rose quartz to honor her former leader, Rose. John seemed satisfied by his transformation seeing as it was almost the same as his human form. The two gems then got into bed and snuggled with each other, with Pearl already planning out their wedding in her head as they slept together.


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, and Jewel were in a room getting ready for their wedding. They had all decided to have wedding together since they were all going to be a family now. Pearl had tried on different hairstyles on herself only to stop fixing her hair due to Amethyst getting annoyed by it. Peridot wanted to change her hair, but found that she unable to get her triangle shaped hair into the various styles Pearl could do with her's. Besides, Jewel said she loved her hair the way it was so she kept it like it was. Wearing a dress was a bit odd, but after some persassuion from the others she put it on. Lapis was a bit too busy to do her hair.

Pearl and Jewel had on matching traditional white dress while Peridot had picked herself out a green dress that had ribbons decorated around her waist. Lapis had on a long dark blue dress with long tight sleeves and ruffles at the bottom.

"Lapis, do you want me to fix your...Lapis?" Pearl noticed the blue gem was blushing, had her eyes closed, and was moaning. Unknown to them, Steven had snuck in and was giving licking her underneath her dress. After Lapis came and Steven lapped all of it up, he quickly exited from underneath her dress to go get ready.

"See you soon, Lapis." he said quickly. The others could only laugh while Lapis looked embarassed.

John and Steven were both in their tuxedos. Greg couldn't help but to be proud of his son. If only his mother was here to see Steven grow up and get married. People that knew the gems were already showing up to the wedding and getting seated. After everybody was seated, John and Steven took their places. Since Steven was pretty short for his age, Steven had to stand on a chair in-between Jewel and John. He was both happy and a little nervous about getting married. He didn't know why, but he just was. His dad had explained the same thing had happened when he was getting married, but would pass.

When he saw his the music began, the three women walked in. Steven, John, and Jewel smiled as their future brides walked up the aisle. Peridot stood on a chair so she could be a bit taller. Garnet said the normal matromonial words and after they say all "I do's" the couples kissed and everyone cheered.

After getting wedding gifts, cutting the cake, and getting words of congradulations from friends,John and Pearl went to their room for a private celebration, as Steven and Jewel did the same with their brides. Pearl took off her clothes while John did the same. He kissed the gem with passion as Pearl stroked his cock while he was on top of her. He slipped inside of the older pearl and started thrusting inside. Pearl bit her lip as he thrust inside of her. This time it felt better than usual. Perhaps it was because they were bonded by marriage.

"Oh yeah! Right there!" Pearl purred as he continued thrusting faster and deeper. She clutched at the sheets underneath her as John began whispering dirty things in her ear that made her blush and be even more turned on than usual. Pearl then came loudly after a few more thrusts. John then came deep inside of of Pearl, making her moan. She enjoyed having her now husband's warm seed inside of her. Pearl smiled as John pulled out of her and laid beside her. She was glad she had met John.

*LAPIS AND STEVEN'S ROOM*

Steven had carried Lapis into his bedroom, sat her on the bed, and quickly shut the door.

"You okay, Steven?" she ran her fingers through his curly hair when he came over.. "I could have carried you, you know."

"No it was fine." said Steven. "It was easy. Beside's the groom's supposed to carry his bride."

"I guess. Now get up here and finish what you started earlier." she said seductively. When she said this, he quickly stripped off his opened up his dresser drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube while Lapis played with her breasts and vagina. Steven squirted the liquid on his cock and quickly on positioned himself on the bed laying down."What are you doing? I thought you were going to..."

"I want you to ride me!" he said grinning.

"I see." Lapis positioned herself above him and slowly went down while holding his cock. She sat down completely and moved her hips a little.

"Mmm...tight as usual, Lapis." said Steven grinning. Lapis just smiled and began slowly riding him before speeding up a bit. Steven held her hips and began thrusting inside of her alid down on top of him while Steven was thrusting faster.

"Aaaah! Steven! I'm about to..."

"Me too!" Steven grunted and came inside when Lapis came herself. The gem smiled, closing her eyes while Steven covered them up. If they weren't so tired from earlier, the two of them would be going at it all night. There was always tomorrow though.

*JEWEL'S ROOM*

Jewel had carried Peridot to her room and opened it. Her room had a water theme kind of like her mother. Her room had a pond of water with large rocks with mist surrounding the room with a cave in the back where her bed was. After stripping themselves of their clothes, Jewel said "Sit on the bed, Peridot."

Peridot positioned herself on the pillows on Jewel's bed. Smiling she got between her legs, and began tasting the green gem. Her nose pressed up against the older woman's clit and she felt her buck upwards. Jewel pushed out her tongue and tasted the hot skin around her folds. She then turned her tongue inside of the gem, pushing her tongue as deep as she could insde of her. Peridot moaned as she came all over Jewel's face. She then positioned themselves to the point where Peridot's vagina was touching her's. Jewel then began moving her hips as she started fucking Peridot with her pussy. The older gem moaned loudly as the two of them moved their hips in a messy rhythm. Who knew sex could be so good like this? After picking up speed, Peridot felt herself about to come again and apparently Jewel was too. The two locked lips as they kissed passionetly and came at the same calming down, the two took a hot bath before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

After the wedding, the gems had decided to stay in Beach City, mainly due to their preference their town and also due to Peridot wanting to stay near her precious drill that she refused to leave unfixed. After a bit of pushing from Steven and Jewel, Peridot temporarily left the drill be as Jewel wanted to show Peridot around town. Peridot had only accepted because Steven mentioned tools, wires, and other materials that revolved around fixing things.

While they did that Pearl and Steven went to a local amusement park with their spouses with Garnet. Pearl and John had gotten a teacup ride with Pearl holding a cup the whole time. "You know, for as long as I've been on this ride, I've never understood it. What was the purpose of this ride again?"

"It's just a ride Pearl." said John. "Just because it's a teacup ride doesn't mean it's going to involve you actually having a teacup. It's just shaped that way."

"I see. I was wondering why nobody ever has teacups with them." said Pearl after taking a sip of her herbal tea. "I just figured nobody could hold it without breaking them or spilling their tea. Humans are funny people."

"Leave it to Pearl to bring some class to the ride." Garnet smiled a bit at her little joke. She noticed Lapis's blush on her face. "Are you okay?"

She just nodded, with an odd look on her face. She smirked slightly at the smaller gem. With that look, Garnet could easily tell that a certain gem was under her dress. Indeed he was and he soon came out from under her with her lacy underwear. Garnet just shook her head and walked off. Lapis blushed even deeper at this. If they kept this up, someone would see...well someone outside of their group would.

Back The Beach House

Ruby was putting on her boots after being intimate with her fusion partner and lover, Sapphire. However the two of them had not enjoyed themselves, not only after today but also the few times before. For some reason for the past few weeks, Ruby and Sapphire hadn't been going too well. It wasn't that they weren't in love anymore. It was something else. It was a bit boring in the bedroom as of late to be honest. They had tried different "toys", a little fore-play, and even moving locations (though they rarely did that). However none of those things improvement anything, although Ruby did like changing the locations to other places in the house. However Sapphire called it being disturbing and messy, if not disrespectful and sneaky.

Neither wanted to admit this though out of fear it would hurt the other's feelings. As much as they loved each other, they hated to admit the sex was lacking as of late. Sapphire looked over at her red lover, wondering if she had played the part correctly and convinced her that she enjoyed it even if she did. She hated lying to anyone, especially Ruby. Looking at the look on Ruby's face afterwards, she could sense something was wrong in the gem gem's face and body language. Something was wrong. Could Ruby tell she was faking it?

"Ruby, is something wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong." she said as she put on her last boot. "I just need to be on my own for a little while. I'm going for a walk."

"Oh, okay." Ruby left out of the bedroom leaving behind the blue gem. Sapphire sighed. Was this the beginning of the end of their relationship? Sapphire hoped not. She shuddered at the possibility of losing her beloved Ruby. Although the spark that was there whenever the two of them made love was gone, she still deeply loved Ruby. Maybe there was something missing, but what? She wanted to see into the future, but shook her head at the thought. What if the future revealed that Ruby and Sapphire broke up?

She decided to get her mind off of the subject and go downstairs and watch some tv. Perhaps that would give her some ideas or at least get the matter of Ruby and her possibly breaking up out of her mind. When she got downstairs, she noticed someone was outside. It was Jaime the mailman. Maybe talking to him for a while would take her mind off of Ruby. Besides, there was nothing else on TV anyways.

"Hello."

Jaime jumped in surprised. "Oh hey."

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Just a little. I just got into a lot of confrontations with some nasty dogs earlier." he shuddered. "I've been on guard all day."

"Is is hard being a mailman?" asked Sapphire.

"Not really." he rubbed the back of his head. "You see some weird stuff sometimes, but not too often. Some days are good, others are alright, and other days can be horrible. But hey, it's my job."

"Don't you ever feel like quiting and doing something else?"

"Sometimes...well all the time." he confessed. "I've always wanted to be an actor."

"An actor?"

"Yeah, but it's not going too well for me." he sighed.

"Oh. Well what kind of plays do you like?"

"I'm a huge fan of Shakespeare. I wish I could write plays that fantastic and maybe even perform them."

"I'm a fan of theater myself." said Sapphire.

"Really? What's your favorite?"

The two of them began to talk about their favorite plays and least favorite plays and acts. Sapphire wondered how come she had never spoken to him before. Well at least unfused. Jaime was an interesting young man and Sapphire found his personality very attractive to be honest. Thoughts of Ruby drifted away in an instant as they spoke. She was sad when he had to get back to work, but cheered up when he told her they could talk again tomorrow.

Meanwhile Ruby was taking a walk through town on her own, thinking about her long time lover Sapphire. She wondered if she was getting bored of the blue gem. She loved Sapphire and didn't want to loose her, but things in the bedroom were a bit stale as of lately. What if this was the signal of the end? She hated to think so. She had been with the gem for a long time now and if this was the case, all those fond memories were coming to a depressing close. She had to find a way to solve their relationship problem, but how?

Suddenly a gem centipede came out of the ground and began wrecking havoc all over the place. She summoned her glove and chased after it. When she caught up to it, she had their mailman in it's grip. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

Jaime was too busy yelling for help to hear her. Ruby quickly took it down since it was a bit smaller than the usually ones they faced and caught Jaime before he hit the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Oh thank you so much!" he began kissing all over the red gem's face and squeezing her. Ruby didn't push away surprisingly, finding herself liking it. "I'd never thought I'd die today! Thank you so much!"

"It's fine. It's just part of my job." Ruby smiled shyly. "Uh you know more might be back. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'd appreciate it." said Jaime. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Well that was just a..." Ruby then began explaining what had just attack him before.

As Ruby joined him on his paper route, their conversation pretty much went on to other subjects. Ruby found the brunette a very interesting and handsome guy. If she wasn't with Ruby, she'd...suddenly she had an idea. Why not include Jaime in on the fun? The two of them had always done one on one, but never three or more people. Maybe Jaime was the piece to the missing puzzle to save their relationship! She had to tell Ruby or better yet have it be a surprise for her. Yes a surprise would be just fine. Over the next few weeks, both gems got to know the young man better with both gems secretly planning on including him in on their relationship. They could make this 3-way thing work with Garnet, well if the other agreed.

One day both, fused as Garnet were coming back from a temple with a valuable piece of gem artifact that Pearl wanted to keep but since she wanted to show John around the temple, Garnet took it back herself. After putting it away, she heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door and peeked through the little hole. It was Jaime. Garnet quickly fixed her hair and opened the door.

"H-hey Garnet." said Jaime. The brunette had a blush on his face and had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe...uh...go out with me?"

"Of course I do!" said Garnet with both Ruby and Sapphire eagerly agreeing with it.

"What really?" Jaime looked shocked. He had not expected the tall woman to say that. "I mean uh yeah! I'm happy you do! So uh do you want to go now?"

"Hold on a second." Garnet made a fancy black dress appear on her. "Alright ready."

"Wow. You look amazing!" said Jaime in awe of Garnet. Garnet blushed a little. Both gems were happy that Jaime liked Garnet too although neither of them could recall them ever speaking to Jaime. Oh well no need to worry about that now.

The date was pretty successful, much to the pleasure of both gems, and the other times spent together with Jamie were just as good if not better. Both gems were happily that Jamie liked them and hoped to further this. However one shouldn't rush into things. Sapphire hoped Ruby would want to share her. Ruby was a bit on the possessive side to be honest, so she wasn't sure if she'd let the guy into the bedroom or in their lives for that matter. Ruby meanwhile hoped Sapphire wouldn't mind having him in the bedroom. Sapphire normally wasn't too fond of a lot of things Ruby did in the bedroom, but tolerated them only on special occasions and every once in a while although rarely. Just imagine her displease at having another person in the room. Hopefully she wouldn't think Ruby was trying to replace her.

A few months later, Jaime wanted to take his relationship with Garnet to the next level. He was a bit nervous about doing this, he had to! He had gotten lucky when Garnet accepted him without hesitation, but what if Garnet got bored of him? Such a fascinating and beautiful woman like her was likely to have other suitors, perhaps ones better looking than him or even richer! He had to make sure Garnet really liked him back. He called her phone number and waited for an answer.

MEANWHILE

Steven was watching one of his favorite cartoon with Lapis, who was trying her best to understand what all the fuss was about it. Suddenly the phone rang. "I got it."

Just as he was about to answer the phone, Ruby came out of nowhere and pushed him out the way. "I got it! Hello? Oh hey, Jaime. What's up? Hm? Oh Garnet. Hold on a second."

Ruby changed into Garnet and began clearing her voice and trying to imitate Garnet's voice until she got it right. "Hello? Oh really? You don't say?"

Ruby then began talking on the phone, giggling like a school girl while Steven and Lapis stared at her. Sapphire meanwhile was heading downstairs and noticed Garnet on the phone. It had to be Ruby. What was she doing on the phone as Garnet. She listened in on their conversation and frowned at what she was hearing her say and do. She was enjoying this a little too much. Sapphire felt herself getting jealous and angry.

"Alright, I'll see you there."

"Who was that, Ruby?" asked Steven.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Steven." said Ruby. "See ya."

Ruby went back upstairs only to be faced with Sapphire with her arms crossed and the sound of her foot tapping the floor. Ruby noticed her fusion partner's body language. "Oh hey, Sapphire. What's up?"

"I heard Jaime call." she said quietly.

"Oh yeah he did."

"What did he want?"

"Oh nothing, he just...you know...wanted to speak to Garnet and..."

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"Well you see I thought you were meditating..."

"Did it look like I was meditating before you went downstairs?"

"Well no, but..."

"Did Jaime want to see Garnet?"

"Well yes but..."

"Then fuse with me. NOW."

Ruby could tell she had made the calm and collective gem angry. The two of them fused, although it was a bit more awkward than Ruby preferred. Once fused, the gem headed out to Jaime's house. The date of course went horribly before they even walked through the door. Garnet, due to both Sapphire and Ruby having some internal conflict, Garnet was twitching and flinching the whole time much to Jaime's confusion.

It wasn't long before Garnet had to excuse herself to the bathroom. Once inside, they unfused and got into a fight. "What the hell was that about!?"

"Don't act as if you don't know, Ruby." said Sapphire in that same calm tone although one could tell she was just as mad as Ruby if not madder.

"I don't! Just talk to me, Sapphire!" Ruby growled irritated.

"You tried to sneak away with Jaime." said Sapphire. "I heard you on the phone, giggling like a teenager."

"You heard me?"

"Of course I did. I can't believe you would do this to me. I thought you loved me!"

"I do..."

"You obviously don't!" snapped Sapphire. "You're trying to replace me!"

"I'm not trying to do anything!" said Ruby placing a hand on her lover. "I'm doing this to please you, not replace you."

"How so? By going behind my back and flirting with him?"

"No! I was going to surprise you because I wanted to try something new because I felt like you weren't having a good time with me in bed anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes! Just over the phone, Jaime was taking about taking our relationship to the next level and I got excited about it because I wanted this night to end perfectly with all three of us...you know."

"Oh Ruby. I-I...I'm sorry. Actually I wanted to do the same with you." said Sapphire.

"So you were..." Ruby smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "Well I guess it's true what they say two great minds think alike."

"We'd better get back down there before Jaime thinks we've locked ourselves in here..."

"...or that we left."

Fusing again, the two headed back downstairs. Jaime looked up. "Oh hey, Garnet. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah we...I mean I'm fine." said Garnet. "I'm sorry about before."

"Oh that's okay."

The date continued as planned and at the end of the night, Jaime lead the fusion to the bedroom. Jaime leaned into kiss the gem when she stopped him. "Wait, Jaime there's something I need to tell you."

"I knew it! You don't feel this way towards me, do you?" Jaime looked upset. "You have someone else you want and it's not me because I'm a failure as an actor and you found some huge hollywood actor you..."

"Not quite." said Garnet. "It's actually something else...I huge something else. Well actually two something elses."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm actually two people."

"You mean you're...you're..."

"A fusion."

"A fusion?"

"Two people combined into one person." When Jaime looked confused, both gems unfused into their seperate selfs.

"Oh!" Jaime looked shocked.

"We would understand if you don't want us anymore." said Sapphire.

"So you're really...oh wow. This is kind of a lot to take in!" said Jaime. "Sapphire and Ruby?"

"Yep that's us!" said Ruby shyly smiling.

"I see...well I guess I can handle that. That is if you two still want me."

"Are you serious?" asked Ruby.

"Of course I am." said Jaime. "I like you both, but I've always had a bit of a crush on Garnet. Then again since the two of you are Garnet and I like both of you, why not?"

"That's a relief." said Ruby while Sapphire sighed in relief.

"What now though?" asked Jaime.

"I think I know." said Ruby smiling sly like while Sapphire blushed. "Let's see that nice body of your's, Jaime."

"Only if I could see you two's." Jaime said.

Ruby and Sapphire stripped off their clothes on down to their bras and underwear as Jaime sat on the bed and watched. Sapphire got on the bed and helped the brunette take off his shirt while Ruby settled on removing his pants. Once the shirt was off, Sapphire kissed him from behind while Ruby finished taking off the man's pants and underwear. Smiling to herself, she pulled out his already hard cock.

"Hm, aren't hard and wet aren't we?" asked Ruby grinning. "I'll bet you've had this since dinner. Such a naughty boy."

Ruby stroked it and then licked the tip of it, making Jaime moan. Sapphire got from behind him and joined her girlfriend on the floor. She pushed his legs a bit further, giving her enough room to get down there too. Her and the red gem licked the twitching member's sides while taking turns taking it into their mouths. Jaime felt like he was in heaven as the two gave him oral.

"Ah yes, just like that." he moaned as he ran his fingers through Sapphire soft light blue.

Ruby moved from between his legs and got behind Sapphire. She stuck her tongue out and began thrusting her tongue inside of the blue gem. She moaned around the brunette's cock making Jaime tightly grip her head and force her head down more. The blue gem gagged a bit making the mailman moan an apology and loosen his grip and let her head up. After a few more strokes from Sapphire, the mailman came inside of her open mouth.

"Mmm...ah. Delicious." Sapphire purred as she licked her lips as Ruby was still pleasuring her from behind.

"All set, Sapphire." said Ruby sitting back on her knees and wiping her girlfriend's juices from her face.

"Are you sure, Ruby?" asked Sapphire looking back.

"I'm sure."

Sapphire got up and positioned herself over Jaime's still hardened penis. Ruby held it in place as her blue lover sat down on it until it was all the way inside. She then began to slowly ride him for a while until going faster. Ruby sat on the floor watching her lovely girlfriend and new lover fuck each other.

"Ah! Yes! Ride me just like that!" Jaime cried out.

"This is so hot." moaned Ruby. She suddenly got an idea and shapeshifted a penis onto herself. "Jaime, try getting on your knees for a minute."

Jamie nodded, wondering what Ruby was planning on. She got on the bed with them and began fingering her girlfriend's ass. Sapphire bit her lip. "R-ruby, please hurry and put it inside of me already!"

"Hold on." Ruby lubed herself up and pressed herself inside of Sapphire. "Tight as usual."

Sapphire just blushed and gripped Jaime tighter as both of her lovers thrust inside of her. She loved the feelings of their cocks inside of her, thrusting and throbbing inside of her, pleasuring her from both ends. Ruby began kissing and nibbling on her neck while Jaime kissed her.

"Oh gosh! I'm about to come!" she whimpered.

"Ah, m-me too!" said Jaime.

"Me too!"

The three came together, both Ruby and Jaime filling the blue gem up with their warm semen. Sapphire moaned loadly as they filled up up, loving the sensation of them emptying themselves inside of her. Once they pulled out and caught their breaths, Ruby made her penis disappear.

"My turn now."

"What?"

Ruby got on her hands and knee wiggling her bottom at him. "Don't tell me you're picking favorites, Jaime!"

"I-I'm not! I-I just...!"

"Well don't keep her waiting." said Sapphire. "Unless you want us to go without."

"No way!" Jaime stroke himself back to hardness and position himself before slowly thrusting inside Ruby. Ruby moved a little before gesturing for Sapphire to position herself in front of her.

While Jaime began thrusting inside of her, Ruby had her mouth inside of Sapphire cum filled pussy, lapping up every drop out it out of her. Sapphire ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair as Rub licked her clit before dipping back down again inside of her. She added a few fingers before moving back to her girlfriend's clit.

'Damn this is officially the best day ever.' he thought to himself as he came inside of Ruby.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." said Sapphire as he flopped on the bed and watched the two gems. "Mm right there, Ruby!"

"Yeah. Can we maybe do this again?"

"O-oh yes...! I mean of course you can. Right, Ruby?"

"Mm-hm." said Ruby from between Sapphire's legs. "You're our man now."

"Ah Ruby!" Sapphire came on Ruby's mouth. Ruby licked up her girlfriend juices once more before the two of them cuddled up with Jaime. Today was officially the best day ever.

Later

Peridot was on computer seeing if the drill worked after calibrating the machine. When it didn't work, she angerly kicked it. "Stupid piece of crap!"

"It's okay, Peridot you'll get it next time." said Jewel.

"I better had. Otherwise this thing is utterly useless to me." she said kicking it once more. "I hate this stupid machine! I wish I could get one from the homeworld, but...oh that reminds me. You know how I sent that signal to the homeworld?"

"Yes."

"Well they're sending two gems after me. If they get here and find me, they'll kill me."

"Not if I can help it. Don't worry we'll protect you."

"Thanks." Peridot sighed and went back to work. "I'd better start back on this drill."

"You want some help."

"I guess. Go get me these parts here. I think they may need to be replaced."

"Oh alright. I'll see you later then." Jewel looked back concerned at her wife before leaving her to her thoughts. She stopped and turned around. "Hey Peridot?"

"What?" Peridot said in a somewhat irritated tone. "I'm a bit busy here."

"I love you."

"Yeah love you too." said Peridot still paying attention to the machine.

"I'll miss you." Jewel said.

"I know. I'm an interesting gem." Peridot looked back at Jewel who was still standing there. "What are you waiting for? I need those parts for this stupid machine."

"Will you miss me?"

"You're going to the store, not another planet." Jewel just stared at her, pouting. "Fine I'll miss you too, now scoot!"

*AT THE BARN*

"Yes, right there! Keep going!" Pearl moaned as John thrust inside of her. The pearl had her legs around her husband's waist while she was pressed against the wall of the barn owned by Greg. Luckily Greg was busy running his Car Wash to be in there.

John nibbled on his wife's ears, making her tightened her grip on the man's back, digging her fingernails in his back. Her ears were sensitive so they were a turn on when John tugged on them with his mouth. Pearl kissed her husband, with their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Pearl was as tight as usual and a great sex partner. He had never had as great a time before with another woman since...well ever. Pearl was perfect in every way to him. Some men liked a woman with a large bust and some like woman like long hair. John on the other hand though Pearl was the perfect woman.

John swore under his breath as he came inside of Pearl. Pearl whimpered as she followed closely behind him. She blushed as she felt his cum going down her legs. She wiped it off with a sock and formed some more clothes on herself while John put on his clothes. After getting dressed, the two gems headed home together.


	6. Chapter 6

Pearl came into her daughter's room as the taller gem was practicing fighting with a clone of herself. "Jewel!"

"Oh hey mom, what's up?"

"It's cleaning day." chirped Pearl. Pearl loved cleaning so it made since for her to be happy about this.

"Oh I almost forgot about that." said Jewel. "I'll go get Peridot so she can help out but..."

"But what?"

"Peridot doesn't really like cleaning."

"Well she likes cleaning if it's with you." smiled Pearl. Jewel just smiled as her mother left.

After her mother left, Jewel put away her sword, got rid of her clone, and teleported to where Peridot was. Peridot looked up when she heard her wife calling her. "Hey, Jewel. With those parts you got me, this thing will be finished in no time. Actually when I say no time I mean a day and some hours. If I get started now..."

"It's cleaning day, Peridot."

"Shit."

"Oh don't be a sour puss!" she smiled. "It'll be fine. Besides, you've got plenty of time to work on the drill."

"Fine." Peridot sighed and then the two of put away the drill before heading to the house.

As the two gems were cleaning the house up, Peridot noticed the younger gem staring at her. "What?"

"You look so adorable cleaning, that's all."

"I am not adorable!" Peridot growled as she blushed. "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore."

Jewel just giggled to herself, shaking her head as Peridot made Steven's bed while Jewel folded and put up Steven's clothes. Pearl was downstairs dusting as her husband walked in. She smiled and got down from her ladder. "Hey, you're home. Did you have a good day at work?"

"Yeah it was fine." said John. "I didn't have too many patients. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. How was your day?"

"It was fine." said Pearl kissing her husband's cheek. "We've just been doing a little cleaning around the house."

"Let me help you then."

"You don't have to. Being a doctor is stressful and a lot of hard work. You're going to sit down and relax while I go fetch you some tea." said Pearl gently pushing her husband onto the couch.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Pearl left to go into the kitchen.

After cleaning up, the gems went their separate ways. Jewel went to go spar by herself, Peridot worked on the drill, Lapis and Steven went to explore the town together, Garnet went off with Jaime, and Pearl and John sparred with each other with weapons. Pearl smiled at her husband. He was getting good with his sword. He was a quick learner. Good, with the many monsters they faced being able to handle a weapon would be fantastic thing.

"Ha! I win!" He grinned as he managed to take down Pearl.

"Don't get too cocky, dear." said Pearl as she smirked. "I seem to remember beating you a couple of hundred times."

"Well it's impressive. I mean you are older than me. You're bound to beat me more times than I've beaten you." said John.

"True." John then kissed his wife and held her close. "You know, Pearl. I'm really glad I met you. I don't know where'd I'd be without you, ya know?"

"Probably set up somewhere in a nice little house, with a beautiful wife, and kids."

"Yeah, with you." he smiling. Pearl blushed while looking a little shocked. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"O-oh no. You just surprised me there."

"How?"

"Do you really want kids?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh no, it's not." she said waving her hand in dismissal. "It's just...well never mind. It's just sometimes it's hard to believe I'm with you sometimes."

John just smiled. "I don't want anybody but you."

Pearl smiled and kissed his cheek. "Come on. Let's go get dinner ready."

Lapis and Steven were at the doughnut shop looking at the various donuts they had there. Lapis, not entirely sure what food was, stared at the round thing Steven had. "What's this thing?"

"It's called a donut. It..." Before could get into detail about the desert, Lars showed up and noticed Lapis. He let out a laugh.

"What the hell is that thing?" he laughed clutching his sides. "Wait is that your wife? Oh my god, she's a freak! A blue freak!"

Lapis was about to say something, but saw the sad expression on Steven's face as he walked off. She glared at the human and spotted some boiling muddy looking liquid nearby. She smirked and using her powers caused the liquid to jump from the container and onto Lar's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed. "My face!"

Lapis couldn't help put to laugh as Lars screamed like a little girl. She went outside and found Steven looking sad as he sat on a bench. She put an arm around him. "What's wrong, Steven?"

"Lars called you a freak."

"I don't care and neither should you. Your opinion is the only one that matters." when he didn't say anything, she turned his head towards her. "Steven, you love me don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not!"

"Then there you go then!" Lapis kissed his forehead. Then with a sly smile, "He won't be saying anything and I doubt anyone else will either."

Steven smiled and kissed his wife. "I hope so."

"Now, don't you have a dress to get underneath?" She whispered in his ear. Steven grinned and quickly went underneath the gem's dress and started getting busy as Lapis pretended to be reading some papers on a bulletin board nearby. She bit her lip, blushing as the younger gem began tasting her and fingering her. She gripped her dress as her cheeks heated up. She gasped softly as she came over the shorter gem's face. 'I don't care if we are in public, we've gotta do this more often. I think Amethyst was right. I am a exhibitionist.'

The next day at the beach the gems were just taking a break from working on the house when a large fish creature came out of the ocean. The crystal gems summoned their weapons while Peridot started wishing she had been working on the ship inside. Otherwise she would have blasted the thing. She tried helping out by flinging Steven's things only for John to just pick her up and head for cover behind one of the boulders on the beach as the other gems battled. The fish noticed Peridot and headed over to where her and John were hiding.

"Run faster!" Peridot squeaked, clinging close to the younger gem as he began dodging the fish creature's tentacles that had come out of it's sides. "Don't let it get me!"

"I'm got you! Just keep calm!" he said pulling out his sword and slicing one of the tentacles. Jewel tried to reach her lover and step-father, but the fish's tentacles reached back and smacked her away hard while sending an electrical shock throughout her body, stunning her for a short period of time. Just as one of the monster's tentacles were about to attack her, John dropped Peridot and shoved his step-daughter out of the way. In the process he poofed one it hit him. Jewel quickly scooped him up and tossed him over to Pearl, who caught it before it hit the ground.

"Jewel, we have to fuse!" said Peridot.

"Right!" Jewel had never fused before except with her mother, but she trusted Peridot. The two did their fusion dance while the rest of the gems kept the monster busy until they successfully fused.

There was a bright burst of light surrounding them and together the pair had formed Moldavite. The tall green gem leaped into action, taking the fish creature down with ease. She had delivered a swift, but firm kick into the fish's gut knocking him into the face of the statue above the house. She whipped out her sword and tossed it at the creature's side, marking a vital spot in its anatomy. The fish creature let out a blood-curdling scream before dying.

"That was awesome!" said Amethyst and Steven in union.

"It was pretty amazing." complimented Pearl.

"Thanks." blushed the fusion rubbing the back of her head. "It was nothing really."

"Don't be so modesty, you kicked his ass!" grinned Amethyst.

"Fusion feels a little weird." said Peridot after the two unfused.

"You'll get used to it over time." said Garnet. "Come on, let's go celebrate."

"Let me collect some samples from this creature first." the green gem said as she carefully bagged up the remains of the creature they had fought before.

A few weeks later, Sapphire wasn't feeling so well as of late. She was always sick, her feet hurt, and she felt irritated all the time. It didn't feel right and it made her feel uncomfortable feeling this way. Ruby panicked about it and feared that her long time lover and friend would or could be dying while Sapphire remained calm as usual.

"I can just see if anything's wrong, Ruby." said Sapphire in a calm tone.

"But what if it's something you don't want to see?" asked Ruby.

"I'll have to take the chance." she sighed as she focused while Ruby waited. When Sapphire gasped, Ruby practically jumped on her.

"What's wrong, Sapphire? Are you gonna die?" she asked.

"Of course not. It just shocked me is all." she had turned a deep blue. Ruby studied her face and relaxed as she could see her calm lover was actually happy.

"Well what is it then? Don't keep me waiting!"

"I'm having a baby!"

"Oh! Well who's is it? Is it mine's or Jaime's?"

"It's Jaime's."

"We have to go tell him then!" said Ruby.

Jaime of course was happy about the baby after getting over the brief shock of becoming a father. He then began talking about all kinds of things dealing with the baby and how he needed to step his game up and hurry and become an actor for the sake of his baby. Neither gem knew why he said this, but dismissed it after a while. Sapphire was happy about her bundle of joy she was bringing into the world. Ruby was excited for the baby too, but secretly she hated that she was pregnant. It wasn't that she hated the baby, it was just that she wished she was the one who was going to have the baby.

She was jealous of the attention that Sapphire was getting from Jaime. Ruby would find herself wanting Jaime to show her some attention only to be quickly ignored once Sapphire tried doing anything like picking something up, bending over, or even if she moved. Ruby had told him in a very annoyed tone that Sapphire was fine and wasn't fragile so he needed to calm down.

"But that's my baby in there!" he said when Ruby had snapped at him when he had picked up the cartoon of milk that he grabbed for Sapphire.

"She's getting milk, not picking up a nation!"

"I suppose you're right."

"And stop leaving me out of things." said Ruby. "Ever since you found she was pregnant, you've been ignoring me. Stop leaving me out!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just that this is a big deal for me and for most other humans who want kids." said Jaime rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I got too carried away."

"Yes you did, but I forgive you. From now on, don't forget about me and calm down for Sapphire." said the red gem. "I know this is her first baby and all, but she'll be fine. If she needs something, she'll tell us."

"If you say so. Alright." he sighed. Grabbing his hand, they both went back into his living room where Sapphire was.

After around 3 weeks, Sapphire gave birth to a healthy baby girl since gems had children a lot sooner than humans did. The small child had blue eyes, light blue skin, curly dark brown hair, and resembled her father more than her mother. Jaime proved to be as fussy about his child as he had been with Sapphire and quickly moved into the house with the rest of the gems so he would be closer to his first child. The other gems were quick to coo over the little newborn, each other them arguing over who would get to hold the little bundle of joy. Peridot stayed as far away as she could from the child due to the constant fear of having the child spit up on her.

"Oh come on, Peridot. She's not going to spit up on you." said Pearl.

"Of course you'd say that." said the green gem. "You had a kid of your own. You're biased."

"I wonder if Jewel wants children."

"I hope not." said Peridot. "The only babies I need are my tools."

"You can't cuddle a tool, Peridot." laughed Pearl.

"You say that jokingly, but I'm serious." Peridot said hugging her wrench. Everyone just shook their heads at the green gem.

Meanwhile on the homeworld Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, and White Pearl were boarding their ship and about to head towards earth to bring back Peridot to investigate the absence of the green gem and Jasper. Hopefully with their new battle creatures and a few foot-soldiers, the mission would go smoothly against whatever threat they were coming up against.


	7. Chapter 7

Lapis was outside playing with the small child of Sapphire and Jaime. Amanda was an adorable little child and Lapis just wanted to eat up the little half-gem. She was cute cute and soft and bubbly in her nature. She had begged the blue gem to allow her to care for the baby for the day. Sapphire was a bit hesitant about giving Lapis her baby. Although she trusted the taller gem, her maternal instincts made her question just about everyone who was near her baby. After a bit of prodding from Jamie, she handed over the baby to Lapis as well as a list of instructions to care for the baby before fusing with Ruby and heading off with Jamie for some private time.

Lapis had taken the small child to the beach where the two of them made sand castles in the sand. Amanda was wearing a pink frilly sun dress with a smiling sun that was wearing a pair of sun glasses as well as a white sun hat while Lapis was wearing a dark blue bikini top with a pair of shorts. Steven had gone off to spend some time with his father for the day while Pearl was on a date with John. Lapis smiled as the small child patted the hill of sand they had piled up.

"It sort of looks like a castle...maybe...well it's close enough." said Lapis as she placed a small flag on top of it. Amanda only cooed in response as she waved around her yellow pail. "I wish I could have a little girl or boy like you. I wonder if Steven wants children."

Amanda just picked up the sand, letting it fall through her fingers. Lapis just smiled as she started making a trench around the "castle" while Amanda beat on her red bucket with her pail. The older gem gathered up some sea weed and sea shells and decorated the castle with them. Using her powers, she made the water flow into the trench she dug up.

"There all done!" she smiled. "What do you think, Amanda?"

"Gah!" she cooed.

"Come on, Amanda." she picked up the small child in her arms. "Let's go play inside sweety."

As she watched the little girl play on the floor with her toys, she couldn't help but to pretend to be mother to the half gem. She fed her, burped her, played with her, rocked her, and put her into bed. Lapis liked playing pretend with the small child, although deep inside she longed for one of her own. Maybe a child with Steven's eyes, facial features, and especially his personality. Sapphire was so lucky to have such a beautiful baby. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lapis. It's me Steven!"

"Oh hey, Steven. You still with your dad?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to call in and check in on you while he's in the bathroom."

"I'm fine. I'm babysitting Amanda." said the blue gem as she pushed the hair out of the same child's eyes as she napped on Lapis and Steven's bed.

"I'm surprised she let you babysit. She's always so protective of her especially since she's started crawling.. Then again she is a baby."

"Is that how Pearl does with you sometimes?" asked Lapis.

"Not as often as before." said Steven.

"I see." Lapis was about to speak to her husband when she heard the small child crying. "I've gotta go. Amanda's crying."

She picked up the small child and patted her back. "There, there, puddin'. Auntie Lapis is here. I'm right here."

Amanda whimpered as she pressed her face into the gem's shoulder. She rocked her and sang her a little song until she fell asleep. Pearl came into the room. "You're really good with her, you know."

"I guess I am." she smiled down at the sleeping infant. "How was your date?"

"Amazing as usual." said Pearl smiling with a dreamy expression on her face. "We went to the movies to see that new movie John wanted to see. Personally I don't really see the appeal of those kinds of movies, but I did find something to keep me occupied the whole time."

"If your hair says anything about you, then I can figure what it was." said Lapis teasingly.

"My what?" Pearl felt her hair. "I suppose it is a little wild from...you know."

"In the theater?"

"Of course not! I'm not some animal and there were too man people there anyways. Besides do you not know how filthy those theater seats are?" Pearl shook her head.

"Pearl, do you think Steven wants kids?"

"I don't know. I know John does though. They'll come later though for us once we have the time for them."

"Hm...how did you feel when Steven was born?"

"Kind of nervous to be honest." said Pearl. "Rose was our leader and I was so scared of messing up so I mainly left majority of everything to Greg because I was afraid that I'd do something wrong or accidentally harm him."

"How'd you get over it?"

"Well I used both my experiences with my own daughter and Greg's help to care for him too." admitted Pearl. "Even if Steven's not mine by blood and he's 18, he's still my baby and always will be."

"I hope when we have kids it'll be like Steven." said Lapis as she covered up the small child.

"I'm sure they'll be lovely little things. I'll see you later, Lapis." With that Pearl left out of the bedroom, leaving Lapis to read a book on earth fish that Steven had given her.


End file.
